1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of estimating a load carrying capacity of a bridge, and more particularly, to a method of estimating a load carrying capacity of a bridge by measuring acceleration by oscillation of the bridge.
2. Related Art
There is a method of estimating a load carrying capacity of a bridge as a method of judging whether or not repair, reinforcement or replacement of a bridge is needed.
A load carrying capacity of a bridge is expressed as a multiplication of a design live load Pr, a rating factor RF, a deflection correction coefficient Kδ (or a stress correction coefficient Kε), an impact correction coefficient Ki, a traffic load correction coefficient Kt and a pavement illumination correction coefficient Kr, and is expressed as the following equation (1).P=Pr×RF×Kδ(or Kε)×Ki×Kt×Kr  (1)
Here, Pr is a given design live load, RF is a value that is obtained through an analysis of a finite element analysis model of a bridge, and Kt and Kr are values that are experimental or empirically determined.
Meanwhile, Kδ (or Kε) and Ki are estimated through a loading test that uses a truck. Here, Kδ (or Kε) are estimated through a static loading test, and Ki is estimated through a dynamic loading test.
As described above, the conventional method of estimating a load carrying capacity accompanies a loading test in order to determined Ki, to accordingly require a traffic load that passes a bridge to be intercepted wholly or partially. Therefore, according to the conventional load carrying capacity estimation method, there are problems that induce a traffic congestion to thus cause a lot of discomforts and economic damages.
In addition, there is a problem that it is hard to calculate a load carrying capacity of a bridge through the conventional load carrying capacity estimation method in the case of an important bridge of a heavy traffic load where a lot of vehicles pass a bridge.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.